Drifiting Queen
by xxpinkdinogurlxx
Summary: The Takahashi brothers thought they were the best drivers after Takumi. That is until a mysterious Blue FC appeared in Akagi. I do not own initial d!
1. Chapter 1: The Blue FC

Author's note: This is my very first story so I hope you like it!

Also: Please read and review!

Chapter 1 : The Mysterious FC

Akagi

Ryosuke Takahashi leaned on his white FC as the 86 and FD pulled up and the young drivers came up to him.

"Great Run Today. Tomorrow take a break and on Saturday Night meet here at 9:30." Ryosuke said before he got into his FC.

When Ryosuke was halfway down a blue FC came speeding past him and make a perfect drift into the corner. Ryosuke soon became curious about the car and accelerated and followed the FC. He never saw this car before so it was probably someone who just moved to Gunma. The car sped up and left before he could keep up with the driver.

Yuki Household

Kiyoko emerged from the blue FC and sighed. /The white comet was observing me and now he probably now can beat me'\ She thought. Now the sighting of the blue FC will soon be all over Gunma. "Tadaima" she said when taking off her shoes.

"Finally you're home!" said Mika when Kiyoko got to the Kitchen and got a cup of tea. "So how was your run down Akagi? Did you see the dreamy Keisuke?" Mika was obsessed with Keisuke it was Keisuke this, Keisuke that.

\ Figures she would ask that. She is obsessed with him. After all she is going to go to the same University as him. Except that she is one year under him. / "Nope, I got followed by the White Comet." She said.

"Ohhhh… He is Keisuke's brother." Mika plainy said. Kiyono almost spit out her tea. Of course he is Keisuke's brother. He is one of the Takahashi Brothers.

Takahashi Household

Ryosuke was stuck looking at his laptop screen. How could he find out who the FC driver was? He wanted to see the real ability of the driver. He knew that the driver was not going all out with the skills. He was interrupted by the knocking on his door. "Come in" he said

"Aniki, I heard that a blue FC appeared out of nowhere on Akagi Pass last night. Did you see the FC?" Keisuke asked his Aniki, who was so important to him.

"Yes" Ryosuke said. "I plan to go tomorrow night and see if the driver is there. Maybe I can get a glimpse of the driver if I can keep up with it."

"okay, good night Aniki" Keisuke said before Ryosuke had the chance to say good night.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Dinogurl: If you want to see what happens next I should have at least 3 reviews from different people. Im outtie 

Sorry its so short!


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

**Author's Note: dinogurl: I'm so tired of waiting I just decided to put up another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own initial d (I own only Mika and Kiyoko Yuki)**

**The next chapter might not be out really fast cause of school so pleaz be patient**

**Chapter Two: A Girl?**

"God, there is nothing good on TV!" Kiyoko sighed as she flipped through the channels. She was so bored. She couldn't go driving cause she was waiting for her cousin, Hinata to move in because her parents own a company in America and Hinata didn't want to move to America because her parents were planning to move there. Hinata was 18 and still had to finish school.

Kiyoko was about to go to the bathroom when she heard a car turn into the driveway and realized it must be Hinata's limo. Kiyoko ran outside and saw Hinata getting out of the car and ran up to hug her.

"I missed you so much!" Kiyoko squeaked as they were jumping up and down and hugging each other. "So I see you still got fashion sense."

Hinata had light brown hair and it was always in pigtails and her tail was wavy. She had eye catching green eyes. She had on a shirt that was as long as a dress and had blue denim jeans on and plain tennis shoes.

Hinata smiled and took out her wallet out her purse and waved it in front of Kiyoko face and said "As soon as I get all my stuff in the house and in my new room we'll go and turn that black hair of yours to brown and we'll go shopping after!"

Kiyoko was so delighted she took two of the boxes the butler had put on the floor which was full of Hinata's stuff and said "grab a box and I'll show you where your room is"

Hinata smiled and grabbed a box and followed Kiyoko into the house and up the stairs into a room that had a closet, a twin size bed and desk. They put the boxes on the floor and went to get the remaining two boxes.

Kiyoko and Hinata talked about what there going to do with Mika this week while unpacking Hinata's stuff. Meanwhile……

At Gunma university

Mika sighed as she was copying stuff off the board. 'This is so boring' she thought 'It's my first day here and I never got to socialize yet.' Mika looked down at Keisuke who was two rows down from her. She was on the top row. When she was being introduced most of the class was listening but Keisuke wasn't listening, he was too busy talking to his friend.

Then something snapped her out of her thoughts "Miss Yuki, if you spent as much time looking at the board the looking the back of a boy's head then you wouldn't be bored." She heard Mr. Minamura tell her. She felt embarrassed as the whole class looked at her and quickly went back to copy notes off the board.

(Keisuke's POV)

As I looked at the girl she was cute when she blushed. The girl's brown hair made her green eyes stand out and she was curvy. Maybe I should talk to her after.

Regular POV

Mika put her thin spiral notebook into her tote bag and but her pen in the small pocket. She was just about to leave when black-haired girl approached her.

"Hi, I'm Yuri. Wanna hang out with me?" She asked Mika. Mika was happy her first friend here.

"Sure, I'm Mika." Mika answered back. They shook hands and Mika stomach started to growl. They both laughed.

"Let's go get lunch" Yuri said after they calmed down from laughing.

Mika and Yuri headed for the cafeteria and look at what they should eat.

Keisuke kept looking at the entrance door as he sat in the cafeteria with his friends, Shosuke and Hiro. They both were talking about getting a better car.

"I'm so working overtime to get this car." Hiro said as he put his finger on the magazine. Keisuke noticed it was an R-34.

Keisuke looked away from the door and decided to tell Hiro his opinion of the skyline. "If you're planning to drift, the R-34 sucks at drifting." He noticed that when he was talking Mika walked right past him with a girl that he saw from his class.

As soon as he saw them sit at a table he decided to go over there and ask her out but before he got up he saw his enemy I getting girls, Ichigo. He decided to see if she wanted Ichigo there.

Mika and Yuri were in a conversation when this guy came and sat next to her. "My name is Ichigo. You're cute, do you want to go out with me?"

Ichigo put his hand on her thigh. She felt uncomfortable and she saw that Yuri didn't notice that he was doing that to her. She looked Yuri and nodded her head in the direction of her head.

Yuri noticed and told Ichigo "You better remove your hand off her thigh or else."

Keisuke saw Ichigo put his hand on her thigh and saw on her face that she didn't want it there. He saw Yuri arguing with Ichigo. He also saw that Mika looked at him. 'Did see notice I was looking at her.' He saw the look said help me so he told his friends that he would see them later and got up and headed toward Mika's table. His friends said bye and they went back to their car catalog.

Mika saw Keisuke coming over and turned happy. She gently removed his hand off her thigh but he put it back on. Her face was turning red as he was too busy arguing with Yuri.

"When will you stop doing that" She asked him. Ichigo got so mad he lifted a hand to slap her face but it was stopped by another hand.

"Can't you leave the girls alone?" Keisuke said sternly and gave Ichigo a cold stare.

"So Keisuke coming to the rescue" Ichigo pouted. "Fine, I won't forget this" he said as he ran off. Yuri chased after him.

"Thanks for getting him away from me." Mika said as Keisuke sat down next to her. "I hear you're on the Redsuns, my sister likes to race. She drives a blue FC."

"I see you also like to drive too. What car do you drive?" Keisuke asked. 'Wait, her sister drives a Blue FC? So that Blue FC that my aniki saw was her sister driving.'

Mika smiled. "I drive an 180SX. I'm not that good but." Mika mentally slapped herself, 'First, you tell him your sis drives the blue FC that his aniki was driving and then you tell him what you drive. Mika get ahold of yourself! What if your sis tells u to drive and race Ryosuke and Keisuke and you win?'

"You can't be that bad." Keisuke spotted Mika's cellphone on the table. He picked it up and punched in his number. "Here, this is my number. If you ever want to talk to me im only a phone call away. I always have my phone on. This Saturday can I take you to lunch?" Keisuke said. He popped the last sentence out fast.

"Sure" Mika replied.

TBC…


End file.
